Hidden
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: A Prince of Tennis story... -It all started one rainy day...Tezuka Kunimitsu met her...but she--- TezukaXOC
1. Umbrella

**HAHA! or should I say I'm sorry!!! I decided to write a Prince of Tennis fic, with Kunimistu Tezuka^^ (he's one of my fave characters**) **with an OC char**. **Knowing that I'm still working on 3 other fics, i couldn't help myself but to write one of this! If don't write it right away , I would eventually forget! . Anyways...please continue on! I tried to get Tezuka into character, I really did!, I TRIED I SWEAR!  
**

**And after that..please read the bottom note too^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Tezuka for that matter (I wish LOL). PoT all belongs to its respected copyright owners! THERE!**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**"HIDDEN"**

…Umbrella…

Summer was at an end, and the day before school starts, Mother Nature decides that it would be the best day to shower the whole city clean.

Though it hadn't rained in the morning, the infamous and strict Captain of the famous tennis team of Seishun Gakuen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, had decided to go on a little grocery shopping.

But today wasn't his day at all…

It started pouring and now, he's stuck outside the grocery store, with his grocery bags in hand,

"I should have checked the weather news before leaving the house…"

He sighed.

He waited and waited for the rain to stop, but it has been a little over an hour and the rain still poured down as it now threatened to become an undisputable storm.

"This is so troublesome…"

Though he waited for the rain to stop, it never did happened. It only became fiercer; the rain drops felt like a whip in his skin as he raised his arm.

Though his wait was too long and became more boring, he drifted into his own thought only to be awakened by someone or something suddenly bumping into him. He turned around to see who it was.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

It was a frail girl of 14, her long brown wavy hair hang loosely on her waist; her blue eyes stared at him apologetically. Pale complexion, red and pump lips though there was no sign of her wearing lip stick.

She wore a black turtle neck shirt, a knee level plaid skirt, and brown ankle high boots to match her outfit.

"I'm sorry…I didn't see you there, I lost my glasses so it's a little hard to see anything."

Her voice soft and sincere compare to his firm and strict voice.

"It's alright…though next time you should bring extra glasses, in case you lose your normal ones." He advised her.

She just gave him a small yet sweet smile.

"I'll do that next time…though it's really hard to get a pair of new glasses, they are after all, expensive."

Tezuka stared at her with the utmost sincere, though it may not look like it at first.

"Mah…I should go on ahead then…"

She pulled out a black folding umbrella out of her shoulder bag and opened it. Before stepping out into the rain, she looked both sides to see if there were any incoming cars, to her, there were none.

And so, she nonchalantly stepped out in the rain, humming a very odd tune.

As _'blind'_ as she is, she never saw a delivery truck coming at an unstoppable speed, yet she continued to walk at her own pace.

Tezuka on the other hand, can see this truck, though the girl was unaware of it. He was sure his voice would reach the girl, it did, but it was too late for her to react to it.

She froze on the spot as she sees this blurry yet bright, due to its headlights, coming at her; she was almost like a deer blinded by headlights.

She felt this strong force that pulled at her turtle neck collar, yanking her back, away from the honking truck.

_"Watch where you're going!"_

The driver of the truck yelled out as he passed by them.

The girl realized what just occurred; she was saved by an unknown person.

She looked back to see the man that she had bumped into not too long ago.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

Tezuka merely stared at her; there was naivety in her eyes, like she had never been out on her own till now.

"Why didn't you watch where you were going?" he firmly asked. If she had been a member of his team, he would have made her run 20 laps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see…well, I couldn't…"

"You couldn't see the truck coming?" he finished for her. She meekly nodded.

He sighed. She was in the verge of tears.

She bowed to him to apologize and show him her gratitude for saving her.

"Thank you and..." she was stopped mid sentence. She felt something being placed on her face, and in an instant she could see, though it wasn't clear, it was enough to see the person that had helped her.

Tezuka had let her borrow his own glasses. She stared at him.

"Wear it…I have other pairs, it's better for you to wear it for now than you getting injured, even though you're a complete stranger, I wouldn't be able to bear it in my conscience."

She blushed a bright crimson red as she gave her thanks and bowed.

She was about to leave with her umbrella, but she had noticed that he hadn't or her for that matter introduced.

Even though Tezuka is now in his own world, thinking and waiting for the rain to stop, she managed to muster up the courage to talk to him again.

"Ano…My name is Minazuki Shuue."

Tezuka stared at her and there was a silent and awkward moment.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka…"

She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you…Kunimitsu-san!" Tezuka nodded at her, acknowledging her cheerfulness despite her gloomy appearance.

"OH! Here, you can share my umbrella! I don't think the rain is going to stop soon, and you might catch a cold if you stay out here in this cold weather."

Tezuka accepted her offer and took the umbrella from her, there seemed to be an unspoken rule of a taller person holding onto the umbrella, though he might not have notice this.

Shuue smiled at him, and was still grateful about him being so much help to her.

It's not so bad, to share an umbrella with a stranger…especially if that stranger is so nice even though he looked too much like a college professor.

_Wait…_

"Kunimitsu-san…do I have to call you sensei from now on?" she stupidly asked. Tezuka wasn't pleased with her question, yet there was this feeling in him that just made him want to laugh. This girl, she looked too innocent when she asked this question.

"I'm not a sensei…I go to school just like you."

"Eh? I thought you were a teacher…So which school do you go?"

"Seishun Gakuen." He answered firmly. There was a slight squeal that came from the girl.

"Really? I'm transferring to that school! Tomorrow's my first day! I heard that the Tennis team in there was really awesome…but I plan on joining the track and field, I may not look like it, but I can run pretty fast! Not to brag or anything."

There was this soothing and cheerful air that she emits that makes him want to smile and laugh with her.

"Do you play tennis?" Tezuka asked.

"Not…really…It's a hobby, but there wasn't enough motivation to keep it as a sport for me…_ there's just not enough drive…not enough drive…_"

"Is that so?"

Tezuka wondered who this girl really is, for a minute, she sounded cheerful, the next she'd just fell into gloominess.  
"What about you Kunimitsu-san?"

"I'm the Captain of the Tennis Club in Seishun Academy." He replied boldly.

Shuue stopped from walking and it caught Tezuka off guard; he continued to walk for about a second before he realized it.

And now Shuue is dripping wet.

"Minazuki-san?"

She looked gloomy but she looked up to him with a smile.  
"Sorry! This here is my house…I almost forgot!" she chuckled. "You can borrow that umbrella; just return it to me at school since we're going to be in the same one anyway."

She waved goodbye and smiled at him before she entered the gate and disappeared.

Tezuka stared at the spot where she had been standing moments ago.  
Was she just acting weird moments ago? He wondered, but he didn't linger too long, it wasn't his business; he'll just go home and return the umbrella tomorrow…if he sees her.

The day came when it was time for Tezuka to finally return to school, and to finally return the umbrella.

He went to see the track and field coach to ask her about a new girl, yet she said that there was never a girl by the name of Minazuki Shuue that signed up for the year.

It was surprising news to Tezuka; he couldn't have imagined the girl form yesterday.

He looked at the umbrella he was carrying that he knew belonged to that girl, but where is she?

She was nowhere, not even the faculty knew where the girl is, all they know is that she is a transfer student at this school yet she didn't come on the first day.

At first he wasn't going to care, but as days go on, there were still no sign of the girl who had lent him the umbrella.

Days became weeks.

There were still no signs of her.

It started to bother Tezuka.

What if something had happened to her on that day, she was troubled, acting weird?

But he didn't pay any attention to it, he thought that it might not been her day.

Oh…

He remembered something.

The girl hasn't returned his glasses.

"How troublesome…"

He sighed.

He was never like this, getting himself distracted by a girl; a girl who decided not to go to school for no known reason.

The girl that the umbrella whom belonged to, and perhaps won't be able to return it.

How troublesome…very troublesome.

Just when he was about to get interested in a girl, she just went up and disappear, never to be seen again by this Captain.

Perhaps it was never meant to be, it's not like the Captain had been completely fallen for this girl. Though it would be nice to see the Captain to be with a girl…

Any suitable girl will do.

But perhaps…

No.

It was never REALLY meant to be.

So now this tennis Captain will just have to concentrate on his tennis career to aim for the top.

And forget about her.

But really…

It would be nice.

* * *

**A/N: IT ALMOST SEEMED LIKE A ONESHOT, NE? WELL I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, THOUGH I GOTTA ADMIT, I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A ONESHOT, EVERTHING I ATTEMPTED SEEMED TO TURN OUT A CHAPTERED STORY LOL. BUT I'M HAPPY HOW THIS ONE TURNED OUT. MY PLAN IS, IF THERE'S ENOUGH REVIEWERS OR READERS, I SHALL CONTINUE THIS LITTLE STORY ALONG WITH MY OTHERS. AND TO THE ONES THAT ARE READING MY KHR FIC, AND BECK FIC, NO NEED TO WORRY, ALL IS WELL AND I'M STILL WRITING IT! HAHA~! I'M TOUGH! LOL**

**ANYWAYS...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON.**

**AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^^  
**

**DON'T WORRY ITS VERY EASY^^**

**JUST CLICK WHERE THE ARROW IS POINTING!**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**LOL**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**\./**


	2. Challenge

**A/N: WEE!! HERE WE GO FOR THE SECOND CHAP OF 'HIDDEN' PRINCE OF TENNIS FIC...I GOT A COUPLE OF TO MESSAGE ME, NOT JUST HERE BUT IN ANOTHER SIGHT...ONE ACTUALLY MADE A BANNER FOR ME^^ HIHI^^**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS^^ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR TEZUKA^^ (I WISH^^)  
**

* * *

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"**HIDDEN"**

…_**Challenge...**_

School days had been dragging on;

Tezuka had forgotten about the girl for the mean time and waited patiently for this afternoon practice. The teacher came in late for the class to start. He seemed to be in a cheerful yet awkward mood, carrying his notebook as he scratch the back of his head, entering the classroom stumbling around.

He let out a small chuckle, apologizing to class.

"I'm sorry for being late…I went get the new student from the faculty room."

There were low murmurs in the class.

A student transferring in the middle of the school year?  
They were anxious to see who this new student,

Even Tezuka seemed to be a bit interested; perhaps it would be _that_ girl from before.

He stared at the doorway, waiting for this new student, waiting for the teacher to call.

"Mah…come in and introduce yourself to the class." He called out

A student about the height of an average girl came in, wearing Seishun's boys uniform. Brown curly hair hang loosely just above his shoulder, blue intense eyes stared off into the class, pale complexion and pinkish lips.

Tezuka stared at him.

He looked familiar,

Awfully familiar.

But it wasn't the person he was expecting, this one is a boy.

The boy bowed politely.

"My name is Minazuki Shuu…it's nice to meet you, please take care of me!" He raised his head high and smiled.

The girls in the class silently swooned from his smile. They waved at him as he passed by them, heading towards the appointed seat the teacher gave him.

Right behind Kunimitsu Tezuka.

He stopped in front of his desk and smiled.

"Hello…I hope we could be friends" Tezuka stared at him.

Minazuki was his last name.

It was _her _last name too.

But her name was Shuue, his name was Shuu.

Siblings perhaps?

Maybe twins.

*****

Afternoon came and it was already time for their tennis practice.

Tezuka left class with his normal everyday routine, and then went ahead to the tennis courts where his team is waiting.

And like the usual, they're would be arguments and disagreements.

And their punishment?

"20 laps!"

He ordered them as soon as he stepped into the court. Nobody dared question his authority in the court; he is after all, a strict Captain.

Afterwards, the whole team was a bit tired and is now resting for the start of their practice;

Ryuzaki-sensei, the team's coach, came in with a young boy.

"MAH! Tezuka…look, this young one here wished to join the Regulars." She chuckled.

Tezuka looked to see who this one is, to his surprise; it was the new student in his class. The boy noticed him looking and smiled at him.

Tezuka merely stared.

"Coach…you know as I do that the ranking match was over…there's no place for him here in the regulars…he'll just have to do the tryouts next year."

The new boy made a pout, and then smiled. He approached Tezuka nonchalantly, as if he didn't hear Tezuka's early comment. His physique looks frail, almost impossible for him to play any kind of sport let alone tennis. His eyes locked on Tezuka's dark colored orbs.

He patted the Tennis Captain on the shoulder along with a small chuckle that escaped his girlish lips.

"Come on Captain…I just want to play tennis." He said with a calm voice.

"If you want to play tennis then you will have to join the tennis club along with the freshmen…If you want to be with the regulars, tryout next year."

The boy scoffed.

"I can't…I don't have much time, I only have this year…OH! Why don't we do a match…IF I win, I'll join the regulars with no complaints from you, If you win, then….I'll quit tennis, How's that? Is it a deal?"

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled at the said proposal.

The kid has guts to dare challenge the Tennis Captain.

Perhaps she'll let this happen, she's as curious as the other teammates in the court as to what will the outcome of this _so-called_ deal.

"Mah Tezuka, why don't you go ahead and play him…It wouldn't hurt to try."

Tezuka looked at their female coach, standing and smiling in one corner. Then his gaze shifted from the coach to the young challenger.

He was thinking of accepting his challenge, he doesn't look too capable of playing, but underestimating his opponent is the last thing he'd want to do.

"Fine." He accepted.

He turned around and went to face his vice-captain Oishi, who was just standing next to his sports bag. Oishi smiled, but he was a bit worried about their captain.

"Oishi…hand me my racket."

He nodded and scrambled through Tezuka's bag, and then tossing him the tennis racket.

Tezuka took a hold of his tennis racket, tightening his grip on its handle then finally facing back to the boy, Shuu.

Shuu looked at him weird with a smug smile in his face.

"_Chotto matte, taicho…"_ he smiled. "Whoever said that we're going to play tennis?"

The Seigaku team looked at the young boy with confusion, including Coach Ryuzaki; Tezuka looked at his racket then to Shuu.

"You already accepted the challenge but I haven't really said what my challenge would be." He shrugged.

"You're so impatient my dear Captain…"

There are low murmurs among the Seigaku team.

"Wait! This is not fair! You tricked the Captain!" Eiji Kikumaru, the said player who used acrobatic style of playing tennis, has started complaining to the new student.

"It wasn't a trick…he was just too impatient." He scoffed and gave him a cocky shrug.

"Well…what do you propose we play?" Tezuka finally said to him.

There was long pause.

He smiled.

Then chuckled.

"I challenge you Kunimitsu Tezuka to…"

Another pause.

"…Table Tennis!"

His voice seemed to have echoed around the court as the stunned spectators watched in awe.

Table tennis he said.

But why table tennis and not just the ordinary tennis.

It would have less a hassle to prepare things.

He must have something up his sleeve to challenge the tennis captain to an ordinary table tennis.

There were low murmurs among the tennis club members.

It would be interesting to see, after all, there's no backing out of this challenge.

"Captain, you can do it! Kick that kid's sorry ass!"

Momoshiro, the ever so laid back member of the Seigaku regulars decided to root for his Captain.

Then one by one, the rest of his tea, decided to root for him.

Except for those who have too much pride in them; they silently stood at the back, rooting for Tezuka.

"So what's it gonna be Captain? If you decide to back off in this challenge, you won't have any choice but to let me in." there was a confident smile that formed his lips.

"Fine…" Tezuka said strongly.

Then a wide and evil grin formed in the challenger's face.

"This is going to fun, right Captain?"

* * *

**WHEW! I GOT THAT OVER WITH! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE? IF YOU DO I'LL HAVE ROKUDO MUKURO PAY A VISIT OF THANKS^^ (IF CAN GET HIM OUT OF MY FRIEND'S CLOSET LOL)**


	3. Game

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAAAAAAAAPPPPYYYY 3!!! WEEEE**

**HIHI^^ DON'T WORRY YA'LL AFTER THIS CHAPTER IMAH BE WORKING ON ALL MEH FICS ALL AT THE SAME TIME^^ *IS GONNA GO INSANE* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^ IF YOU WANT TO...IF YOU DO, MR. ROKUDO MUKURO WILL SHOW UP ON YOUR DOORSTEP WITH A BOX OF CHOCOLATE COVERED PINEAPPLES^^ (OF COURSE IF HE MANAGES TO ESCAPE MEH FRIEND'S CLOSET OF DOOM! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR TEZUKA FOR THAT MATTER^^  
**

**

* * *

PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"**HIDDEN"**

…**Game…**

The day of the said challenge has finally come,

Tezuka felt very confident that he'll win this childish game.

Everyone in the tennis club has gathered in the gym where they had set up the table tennis game.

Everybody was getting anxious to know who the winner will be.

The Newbie,

Versus

The Captain.

Everybody was certain that the captain will win this game.

Absolutely.

It has been almost half an hour and the challenger hasn't shown himself up yet.

It was getting to the point where most of their spectators were slowly leaving the facility.

"Captain! I don't think that kid is going to show any time soon…"

Eiji said with a happy face.

Momoshiro chuckled.

"He probably chickened out…huh Echizen?" he elbowed the youngest member of their team.

Ryoma looked at him and nodded in silent agreement.

There's still no sign of him anywhere, perhaps the captain has scared him off.

Intimidated by the looks the captain gave him that he decided that he's not the one to be messed with.

Especially when it comes to sports.

The captain decided then that it'd be best to leave this as it is.

Waiting for someone that they know won't show up, is a waste of time.

He was just about to leave the gym with his teammates, when the door to the gym opened.

Standing at the entrance is the young and late challenger, Minazuki Shuu.

Though there's something different with him today.

He still looks the same.

But.

There was something different about him,

He seems more…feminine than yesterday.

"S-Sumimasen! I didn't mean to be late!" he looked flushed from running.

Cheeks are hot red, as small sweat drops trickled down his pale face.

Panting and a little tired, he entered the gym wobbling his way to the table.

"Hey newbie, where the hell have you been?!" Momoshiro asked with a slight laugh.

He looked at him meekly.

"W-well…I Overslept last---I mean…" he paused and cleared his throat with is head held high.

"That's none of your business!" he clutched tightly on his paddle.

Facing his opponent, he seemed to be too intimidated by Tezuka's gaze.

"Let us have a good match…Kunimitsu-san."

Kunimitsu-san?

There is definitely different about him today.

Yesterday he was cocky and confident, but today he seemed to be nervous and meek.

Maybe because he was afraid to lose to the Captain?

"Prepare to lose Minazuki Shuu…"

The first one to serve is Tezuka and so he prepares for it.

Table tennis may seem different from tennis, but both sports still have similarities.

Tezuka still have the advantage.

He's seems more experienced than the boy in front of him.

The ball was served with a small thump made by Tezuka's paddle; it bounced on the opposite side of the table.

Shuu managed to chase the ball and hit it with his own paddle, returning it to Tezuka.

Tezuka did the same thing returning the ball with more force and speed.

This time Shuu barely managed to return the ball with the same force and speed.

But every time Tezuka returns the ball, he'd add more force, adding speed to it, making it hard for Shuu to return.

By the end of the first serve, Shuu seems tired already and all points went to Tezuka.

"You look tired; shall we make this the last and final serve? If you win this serve you win the game, but if you lose, don't show your face to the tennis club ever again." Tezuka suggested.

Shuu only managed to stare.

This time Tezuka let Shuu make the serve.

He took a deep breath, then in a slow exhale he let it all it out.

It seemed that as he exhaled, his nervousness all went with it. He looks more confident and is ready to continue.

The serve was made with a powerful force and increased speed. This time Tezuka was the one who barely managed to get to the ball.

To the spectators who were watching this game, it almost looked impossible for the ball to move so fast between players; the ball was barely visible

Shuu anticipated every move Tezuka made, returning the ball with so much accuracy and agility.

He so much different this time, he might be able to play tennis like this.

As Shuu watches his opponent's move he finally saw an opening,

He hits the ball with as much power as he could, hitting it towards the right corner of the table, it bounced toward Tezuka's side where he didn't anticipated.

Game Over.

Tezuka lost.

And now Minazuki Shuu, is a member of the Seigaku Regulars.

"Urgh! Captain! I demand a rematch! REDO! REDO! This time make it Tennis! This is not fair! It was TOO EASY!!!" Eiji scratched his head violently in frustration.

Shuu was panting from the game, but there was a clear smile in his face.

It wasn't his smug grin from yesterday,

But a smile teeming with great satisfaction and sweetness

He looked over at Tezuka from the opposite side of the table, and smiled.

Slowly walking over to him, his hand held out in front of him to shake the Captain.

Due to clumsiness, his foot got caught on the leg of the table.

He closed his eyes waiting to hit floor but it never came, he didn't feel any pain.

He opened his eyes to see Tezuka, his hands holding him on the shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Shuu's face blushed.

This made Tezuka wonder.

"I hope you're not this clumsy in the court."

Shuu immediately straighten himself, pulling away from the captain.

The blush remained until everybody decided to call it a day. Some members were frustrated about their captain's loss, but some of them were already getting friendly with the 'newbie'.

And Momoshiro is one of them, laughing casually like Shuu was ALREADY one of them.

Fully accepted and all.

At least he won't worry about being bullied in the team.

Tezuka walked over to them with his always serious look.

"Ah Captain! That was a good game!" Momoshiro greeted cheerfully as the Captain stepped next to them.

There was an awkward silence.

Momoshiro looked at Shuu, who was trying his best to look away; then to the Captain who was staring intently at the victorious newbie.

"I don't know why…but this feels so awkward." He chuckled.

Tezuka cleared his throat to get Shuu's attention.

Well, he got it as Shuu turned his head to him.

"Tomorrow, there's a practice early in the morning…If you truly want to be a member, you'll show up"

And with that he left the gym, not even giving Shuu a chance to nod or say yes.

"I'm gonna guess that the Captain may not be happy at the outcome of this match…Just be prepared for an all out, 20 laps run tomorrow." He winked at him before finally leaving the gym.

Now Shuu is all by himself, happy and full of glee.

Out of the blue, there was a girlish squeal escaped his lips as he finally danced his victory dance he had been preparing since last night.

He's happy now.

_PSSSSSST!!_

Shuu stopped and looked around, he heard something.

_PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!!_

He still couldn't find where that was coming from…someone was calling him apparently but where it is he doesn't know.

"DAMMIT! OVER HERE! THE EQUIPMENT CLOSET!!"

Shuu turned his way where the equipment closet was, there was a head poking out from the inside.

It was a boy with the same brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes, though his eyes were a bit more intense than Shuu's

"_Are they gone?"_ he whispered though it echoed inside the empty gym for a bit.

Shuu nodded with glee.

The boy in the closet came out slowly and cautious, scratching his head as he walked over to Shuu.

"Are you satisfied?" he said as he finally reached him.

Shuu giggled as he nodded.

"Thanks nii-chan…I couldn't have done this without you." The boy handed Shuu a bag.

"Here…Go change in your uniform before somebody comes in…And please, tomorrow when you come in class, be SHUUE for once." The boy watched Shuu who is actually named Shuue skipped his way to the closet. Not long after, Shuu or Shuue came out, wearing the green matched girl's uniform of Seishun Academy.

It turns out, Shuu is actually a girl.

"Shuu-niichan…can I ask you a question" Shuue asked as she walked her way back to her brother. The real Shuu looked at her.

"Why did you choose table tennis for the challenge?"

Shuu walked over to her and gently tapped her on the head.

"Idiot…did you think you can beat Tezuka in a real tennis match…at least in table tennis you got a chance…and besides, it's not too good for you to be running around in a stupid challenge. Of course it's different story if it's an actual match!" he chuckled.

"Come on…no need to worry! I used to be in a track and field team!" she bragged jokingly. "Well, thanks again for letting me become you in the near future practice and matches."

Shuu sighed.

"I don't know why you're doing this…why don't you just join the girl's tennis team? _And you cut your hair too…_"

Shuue looked up in wonder.

"You know…I don't even know myself!" she cheerfully claimed.

There's probably a real reason behind all this, she just won't tell her twin brother.

"Well…we should go home…don't forget to wear your glasses, people might recognize you."

"Hai, hai."…she scrambled around her purse for her glasses and finally found it.

She was glad she could take those itchy contact lenses off and put on her normal glasses.

When she managed to put it on, that was when she noticed a boy standing up at the upper walkway, leaning on the railing, watching with pure satisfaction.

Her jaws shot opened as her heart started to race in fear.

"Echizen-kun!" she called out.

The boy Ryoma Echizen smiled and clapped.

"Wow…I didn't know that it was a girl who managed to beat the captain in the match…I really thought it was a boy, ne Shuue-chan?"

A grin formed in his face, leaving Shuue fearing for herself.

What if the team finds out?

The efforts that she and her brother made to make it this far will all go down the drain once they found out, and she probably won't be able to join any tennis team once this gets out.

So now, her fate will all be up to Ryoma Echizen whether she stays in the team or not.

(Unless they beat him up in a bloody pulp, no one will find out LOL)

* * *

**A/N: HMMMMMM I DUNNO WHY BUT I'M NOT VERY SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER…MY PURPOSE IS TO KINDA FULLY INTRODUCE THE OC CHARACTER…BUT OH WELL…GOOD ENOUGH FOR NOW, SHE'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP PLAYING TENNIS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS^^**


	4. Secret

**HOLY CAP! HIHI! HERE'S THE 4TH CHAPTER..THIS HAS BEEN DONE IN A WHILE I JUST FORGOT TO POST IT.**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!  
**

* * *

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"**HIDDEN"**

…_**.**_**Secret….**

It was all over for Shuue, she was finally been found out by one of the members of the Seigaku team, the youngest one in the team, Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma merely smiled at her, his intentions unreadable.

Shuu, Shuue's twin brother smiled back at the smiling Ryoma.

"Are…? Is this the rumored freshman? Huh…I expected him to look more capable"

He approached Ryoma with his eyes looking up and down at the small player standing in front of them. He scoffed and cockily glared down at him.

It appears Shuu was taller than him, giving him more confidence to cockily talk to Ryoma.

But Shuue doesn't like where this is going,

If her brother provokes Ryoma even more, he might go and tell the team about her real gender.

And she doesn't want that to happen.

"Yamette kudasai onii-san!" Shuue finally interrupts their awkward stares.

She turned to Ryoma finally.

"Ryoma-kun! Please whatever you do…please don't tell anyone!"

Ryoma sighed.

"Oh? Why should I…any sane girl would join in the girl's tennis club and not the boys."

Shuue sighed in defeat.

"I know…I just…"

Shuu tapped her on the shoulders, pulling her away from facing Ryoma.

"Don't listen to him…If you think you want to do this, then do it!" Shuu exclaimed. This gave Shuue a little smile of relief.

"You guys do what you want…And I'll do what I want." Ryoma turned around to walk away.

This left Shuu and Shuue in a deep confusion, now they won't really know what Ryoma Echizen would plan to do.

"So…what now?" Shuu asked his beloved sister.

Shuue twiddled with her fingers as she watch Ryoma leave the gym, but there is something she seems not satisfied with. She is still worried.

"Echizen-kun!" she called. Ryoma didn't turn around and had kept on walking, lazily waving his hand at her, and had finally exited the gym.

"I do wish he won't say anything..." Shuu went ahead and picked up the bag that his sister had dropped; walking next to her, he tapped on her shoulder telling her that it's time for them to leave.

"Come on…Shuue, let's go home and I'm sure we'll find out how things will be tomorrow when you come in."

Shuue nodded meekly and followed her brother as he walked out of the gym.

***

Shuue woke up early in the morning; she still remembered about the early tennis practice that their captain had told her yesterday afternoon.

She could feel her heartbeat racing, nervous about what her day would be, knowing that Ryoma Echizen had found out about her _'secret'._

She was afraid to go to school that she got to the point where she finds herself moving so slow just to be late for school.

Shuu, her brother, noticed all her weird actions just to be late.

He tried with all is power to get her back into the right pace, pushing her to quicken her movements.

"SHUUE! Couldn't you be more slower?!" Shuu said in a sarcastic tone.

Shuue smiled awkwardly, its too clear for him that she didn't want to go to school, and he knows that it's stupid for her not to.

"Bakero! Nobody knows about you being Shuu! For today you're Shuue in class…Forget about Echizen, we'll deal with him when it comes to it…And if you want, I'll go to practice for you, after all it was SHUU who signed up and not SHUUE…alright?" Shuue nodded.

***

At school, Shuue was terrified at what the outcome would be, she wants to know how things will work out at the practice, but the teachers had asked to talk to her at the faculty room, so she didn't get the chance to until the bell rang.

Practice was over and class was just about to start.

She was terrified, she hoped to have his brother in class, and at least she won't feel too insecure at her new school.

Her homeroom teacher finally came to take her to her class, she meekly followed him walking as he explained some class and school rules and regulations.

As he continues on talking, Shuue started to drift off somewhere, staring out the window as she walks silently behind him.

She woke up from her daydreaming when she felt a slight 'thump' in front of her.

The teacher had stopped walking and she walked right into him.

"Gomen!" she cried out immediately, realizing her fault.

"Here we are Minazuki-san…" despite her walking into him, he merely gave her small smile and entered the classroom.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, the teacher had finally called her in.

There were low murmurs in the class and it was making her nervous, but then she heard a familiar voice called out to her; it was her brother, Shuu.

"Shuue! Good luck!" he smiled at him. She smiled back and it boosts her confidence.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Minazuki Shuue desu!" she bowed politely. There were more murmurs but she ignored them this time.

"Are you Shuu's sister?" one of the girls in class asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"We're twins!" she cheerfully admitted, she looked at Shuu was grinning widely and waving at her. She waved back,

But then,

She noticed someone, the person in front of him sitting looked familiar, too familiar.

Realizing who the person was, she blushed many different shades of red.

Then out of her shock of seeing this person in class had made her act impulsively as to point her finger at him.

"Are….? Kunimitsu-san?"She walked up to him and smiled to greet.

"Minazuki-san?..." he muttered.

She bowed to him and smiled then proceeded to the seat that she was assigned, at the back seat next to the window.

After that, class has started without anymore delay.

***

The day went on, Tezuka didn't seem to care whether the new student is the girl he had met weeks ago. He continued his everyday routine before he proceeds to tennis practice. Shuue couldn't do anything other than follow his back with her gazes.

Perhaps he doesn't remember? Shuue wondered. But he couldn't have forgotten about her, he just called her by her name.

And of course, she did introduce herself in front of the class, so it wouldn't really mater.

She sighed as she stared out the window staring at the tennis court, when she was supposed to help clean the classroom

Sighing multiple times, she continues to stare out the window until their class rep finally noticed her drifting off.

"Oi Minazuki-san! Don't think you can just slack off just because you're a new student! Slacking like this is intolerable!" the class rep said fiercely.

Shuue immediately jumped back to work, but her eyes were still locked on the tennis court where she could finally see the tennis team practicing.

Her brother was there struggling to keep up with their training, and the rumored Inui juice. She would have probably had to take some of those sooner or later. She shuddered at the thought of it.

She heard many things about the infamous Inui juice, not even the Regulars themselves were able to take it in, they would all end up either vomiting it or passes out entirely.

Another shudder crept down as she sees her brother finally drinking the juice.

And sure enough, he wasn't man enough to completely drink it without collapsing on the ground, it made her smile, she wishes that it was her down there training but today wasn't really the day for her to come out.

Not just yet.

***

It finally came at the end of the tennis practice.

The team went in their locker rooms to get dressed and get ready to finally go home.

Shuue waited for her brother to come out so they could go and walk home together, but Shuu was taking so long that it tired her legs from standing up and waiting.

She sighed and tried to wait more patiently this time.

One by one members of the tennis team came out of the locker room, but there was still no sign of Shuu.

This made a Shuue a bit frustrated.

She got tired from standing and decided that it e a good idea to sit down on the green grass, leaning on the tree; she would probably end up waiting longer.

Though it may be true, a familiar face decided to walk next to her with a soft yet an almost visible smile.

"Minazuki-san…? Why are you still here?" it was a deep and soft voice. Shuue looked up to see the serious face of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Kunimitsu-san?" Shuue immediately scrambled to her feet, dusting the grass away from her skirt with a smile.

"Ah! I was just waiting for my brother…but it looks like he wasn't planning on leaving the locker room anytime soon." She sighed and there was a clear tone of frustration in her voice.

She glanced back at the locker room and it looked like it was already closed and locked up.

"Minazuki-san, your brother already left the school minutes ago; he went through the back and home." Tezuka explained with certain seriousness in his voice.

Shuue was shock at the information Tezuka had given her; she had been waiting and turned out her brother already ditched her and went home.

It brewed more frustration in her but had kept it in to herself to keep her composure.

"You'd think he'd say something before leaving, so I won't have to wait for his idiotic face." She calmly said as she picked up her things and get ready for walk home alone.

"Well…I should be going home then…I don't want to walk home in the dark."

She smiled and turned to walk away, but Tezuka decided to stop her from doing so.

"Minazuki-san…" she turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Tezuka pulled out an object out his bag, he handed her an object, it was a black folding umbrella. Shuue looked at him.

"It's the umbrella you lent me when we first met."

There was a glimmer of happiness in Shuue's eyes, as she happily took the umbrella from his hands.

She smiled and bowed politely before saying her farewell.

Tezuka grabbed a hold of her bag before she could completely leave, she turned around stunned at the tennis captain's action; she stares at him.

"I want you to walk home with me…" it sounded more of a demand than a request and Shuue couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of him.

"Why?" she asked nicely.

She was oblivious to this but Tezuka's cheeks redden as he tries to keep his cool.

"It's getting really late…A girl like you shouldn't walk at this hour."

What he said made her smile wider and brighter.

"Ok! If you insist!"

Shuue then nodded, and finally the two of them walked their way home, side by side.

It made her feel happy forgetting the fact that her brother left her alone, but maybe that was his plan all along?

***


	5. Dilemma

**HEY! SUP! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**PLEASE THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER OF _'HIDDEN' _. DO ENJOY IT^^**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS ALL CREDITS GO TO ITS PROPER COPYRIGHT OWNER...**

**JUST THE OC's THO'^^  
**

* * *

**PRINCE OF TENNIS**

"**HIDDEN"**

…Dilemma…

Though it may seem like a peaceful practice day for the Seigaku regulars to enjoy, there's one particular member who seemed to feel too out of it, and felt out of place.

Shuue Minazuki, who had finally got the courage to show up in practice, sat in a corner of the tennis court, away from the interactions and activity.

It struck a bit odd to the rest of the members to see the ever so cocky _'Shuu'_ to look gloomy and quiet and alone in a corner, when usually he'd go up and challenge any one near him; though it seems he was mostly fond of Kaidoh Kaoru, the member who was known as 'Viper'.

Everyone was getting worried and then again, also pissed off for acting so distant when he was the one who had forced himself into the regulars.

"Mah…I wonder what's wrong with him?" Kikumaru finally asked Oishi who was just standing next to him. They stared at Shuu since the beginning of practice and he hadn't left the corner, claiming that he wasn't feeling good.

"I dunno, but I wonder why Tezuka hasn't said anything to him? Normally he would yell at slacking members…" Oishi answered.

"I know! We should go and cheer him up!" Kikumaru skipped his way to the gloomy Shuue.

"Minazuki-kun!!" he called out, appearing right in front of Shuue.

It surprised her, almost to the point that for a second, she has forgotten that she was trying to act like a

boy.

Acting was hard for her; she doesn't know how to act like a boy, even though his brother had tried teaching her how to act.

It still didn't work.

"Kikumaru-san! Please don't scare me like that…" she said making her voice a little deeper than usual.

"Gomene…I was just wondering if everything's fine and all…because you look gloomy than usual…You'd usually go and bug Kaidoh right about this time, then all hell breaks loose, then Tezuka-chan would get mad and make us run 30 laps around the court."

Shuue looked at him confused.

"I would…do that" she asked, more confused; but her reaction to it made Kikumaru more confuse than her, then he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"RIGHT! Of course I would!" an awkward laugh escaped her lips making her look psychotic.

"Yeah I would, wouldn't I?" she got up, still laughing and stiffly made her way to Kaidoh who was adjusting the strings to his racket.

Kaidoh looked at her; surprised at the way 'Shuu' was acting. Laughing crazily, making her looks crazy.

She stopped in front of him with a crazy looking grin on her face.

It was painfully obvious that, she was intimidated by Kaidoh, and she has no idea what she would do other than smile creepily.

She pointed at him, her arms shaking as she does so.

"What's your problem?" Kaidoh firmly asked.

It was unexpected, making her jump in place.

"I…uhh…" she stammered.

"If you're here to start another fight then bring it on…"

It was another unexpected remark from Kaidoh; she had never thought that his brother and the Viper could get to this point of hating each other that it's practically like an everyday thing.

"Y-Yeah! You got that…RIGHT!" she forced himself to sound convincing, but the more she tried the more she failed at it.

"Mah!" Kikumaru called out from behind her, not far away was Oishi, smiling his way to them.

"I don't think this would a good time to be fighting like this... It looks like Tezuka-san is in a very bad mood right now, and if you two start up he'd be forced to punish all of us severely."

She looked towards Tezuka's direction, who was watching a practice match between Echizen and Momo.

"So…is the Captain really that strict?" she asked staring at him.

"Yeah, but it depends…you should know it yourself. He made you run a full 40 laps around the court while swinging a tennis racket."

She looked at Kikumaru.

"He did? Right! He did!" she started laughing again.

They were starting to think that something was definitely bothering 'Shuu', that he had been acting strange.

"Oh I think I know what you need!" Kikumaru blurted out cheerily. "You need a friend! Ever since you joined us, I didn't see you with any friends at all! How about I become your friend so you won't be lonely at all!?"

It probably wouldn't be a bad a idea,

Maybe things would work out if she decides to make friends inside the team.

That way, she won't feel too insecure being surrounded by so many males.

She wanted something challenging,

So now, she got what she wants.

She would need plenty of patience in this kind of environment.

But hey, patience is what she has a lot.

She can handle a little thing like this,

Play tennis.

Look awesome.

And maybe

Find herself a boyfriend.

She laughed at that thought; she wouldn't consider having a boyfriend.

Not just yet.

But maybe, the right person is somewhere in this team.

But then again, maybe not.

She sighed, loudly and accepted Kikumaru's offer.

A friend is probably what she needed to get through something like this.

She probably wouldn't be going through this if her head wasn't so complicated.

She wanted a challenge, so she decided to pretend as a boy and practically force herself into the tennis team regulars, with the help of her twin brother of course.

Her brother could have stopped her, but he didn't.

Maybe he enjoys this kind of thing as well?

She could hear Kikumaru talking and laughing at something, but she was in too deep of thought that she couldn't keep up with the conversation.

Up until the tennis Captain approached them.

"Slacking? Everybody 20 laps around the court!!" he ordered them.

Everybody didn't protest and proceeded outside the court to run.

And behind them is the ever frail-physique _'Shuu'_.

She was lagging behind everybody else, like she was having a hard time keeping with everybody else.

But it wasn't usually like this.

She can keep up, but she was too out shape that she's 4 laps behind every body.

And the longer she runs, the slower she gets, and the farther she gets left behind.

It was a pathetic sight to watch.

It was actually the first time, everybody had seen _'Shuu'_ to slow down like this.

It was starting to embarrass her, everybody staring and watching her run to failure.

"_Come on, get a grip girl! You used to be in the track and field team, why are you lagging behind!!"_

She tried to talk herself into running faster, but no matter how much effort she tries to put in it, she still kept on lagging behind.

She got to the point that she wasn't even running anymore, her legs gave out on her as it trembles while she walks, keeping herself steady as she was already 10 laps behind everybody else.

"Are…? Minazuki-san? Slowing down I see…well, if you don't put too much effort in this, you'll end up drinking my new recipe of Inui Juice." Inui lifted a medium sized water bottle labeled "Inui".

"Inui Juice?" She looked at him confused and despite Inui's warning, she continued to run in the same pace. She had heard from her brother, but she thought it wasn't much of a threat, that her brother might just be exaggerating things to freak her out.

And besides,

She was curious herself.

"Hmmm…Normally, he'd be running like crazy once I mention Inui juice…" Inui contemplated as he stare at the small figure that just ran passed him.

Everybody had finished their laps and _'Shuu'_ was just about to finish hers.

Her face flustered from running and her breathing were shallow and tired.

As she came to a stop, she almost fell over in exhaustion;

She hasn't run like that for almost 4 years.

So like promised, Inui gave her a full glass of his Inui juice.

She took it and stared at it for a moment.

In one gulp, she drank the whole glass of the bluish-green liquid.

She was immobile for a while, hand firmly gripping around the empty glass.

"Ne, Minazuki…are you alright?" Eiji asked

Shuue slowly turned her head around to face the other members, her face turned blue then purple.

Then, her body finally gave up.

Collapsing on the ground, unconscious.  
"EH? Shuu-kun! Shuu-kun!" Eiji cried out.

"Aww…Minazuki-san, passed out." Momo snickered.

"He looked like just a girl sleeping like that." Inui observed.

Echizen stared at the collapsed Shuue on the ground.

"Yeah…she DOES look like a girl." He agreed with Inui.

"Should we go and take to the infirmary?" Momo then suggested. Everybody agreed, he was about to take a hold of her but she stirred the slightest bit and her eyes slowly opened.

She stared at the faces crowding around her.

"What happened?" she muttered. Momo chuckled then helped her up.

"You passed out after taking Inui's hyper juice." He said as he effortlessly pulled her up to her feet. She dusted clean her temporary uniform, and straightening her shirt.

"What happened Minazuki-san?" Fuji, who has been watching her since the beginning of practice finally walked over to her, greeting her with his charming smile.

"Yesterday you were full of energy…but today you seem…" he paused, and then he opened his eyes, revealing his serious side as his smile slowly drifted away.

"…different." He finished,

Shuue flinched, sensing the indifference in Fuji's tone of voice.

"Mah…you're probably not feeling well, you do look a little pale." He smiled at her once again. Shuue let out a silent sigh as she had thought that Fuji knew about her secret.

Eiji looked at her…

"Eh? Are you sure Fuji-sempai? He doesn't look all that different." He examined her from head to toe.

"Mah…Perhaps I was mistaken…I apologize." Fuji smiled one last time before turning around and walked back to where he once stood.

Away from the chaotic commotion.

***

Tennis practice came to an end, and it was already time to clean up and change.

The rest of the team left for the locker rooms, get a quick shower then go home.

While Shuu decided to stay out at the tennis court and wait until everybody leaves the locker rooms and change herself.

She stood in the middle of the court staring at the net, as she slowly strokes it with her fingers.

Her lips formed a gentle smile; the thought of her finally being in the tennis team she wanted to be in still makes her happy.

"I wonder how long I'm going to last in here?" she muttered almost in a whisper.

The afternoon breeze became colder, chilling Shuu to a sneeze.

She rubbed her nose gently and stared off into the setting sun by the horizon.

"_Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home, Minazuki Shuu?"_

Shuue turned around to see who it was; standing on the other side of the fence was Tezuka who was the last person who came out of the locker room.

"Buchou!" Shuue was surprised, and then looked away, "…What are you still doing here?" she said as she scratches the back of her head.

"I should be the one asking you that…" he said firmly. "I'm about to close the locker room and you're still out here, dazing away."

Shuue chuckled and scratched her head, acting as the boy she should be.

"Gomenasai Buchou…I got distracted and forgot about the time." She ran towards the gate and out of the tennis court.

She stood next to the captain and smiled.

"I'm really sorry for taking your time…if you want you can go home and I'll lock up when I'm done."

Shuue suggested.

Tezuka hesitated to give her the keys at first, but after a minute of silence he finally gave her the keys.

Shuue took it with a slight enthusiasm then smiled.

She bowed in goodbye and ran towards the locker room, leaving Tezuka standing as he watch her walk inside the small locker room.

***

Shuue sighed as she closed the door.

She finally would be able to get dressed and go home.

She looked around the room for one last time before finally taking her shirt off, revealing a tight bind around her chest that conceals her femininity.

She sighed as she adjusted the bind to a more comfortable position.

"This is really tight…"

she muttered as she looked at herself on a small mirror that she attached to her locker door.

She took the undershirt for the boy uniform she borrowed from her brother in the locker;

As she was about to slip the shirt on, the locker room door swung open.

Walking in was the person she had assumed that already went home.

"T...Tezuka-san, what are you doing here?"

she stuttered as she clumsily pulled down her shirt.

"Minazuki-san…?" Tezuka was confused yet his tone of voice was calm and composed.

Shuue was done for,

Her secret was finally discovered and over.

She sighed in defeat and faced Tezuka.

There was nothing else for her to do other than to tell him the truth.

"Yes, Buchou…Minazuki Shuu is actually Minazuki Shuue…"

She looked away from her captain, as she clenched her fists; ready for Tezuka's final words.

* * *

**WEEE! DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**ANYWAYS..PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW..**

**I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT^^  
**


	6. Sidetrack

**Here's the 6th chapter for Hidden, I have it posted in a different site for a while and didn't even realized that I haven't posted it here^^;; sorry**

**anyways, I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters, just my OC's...I'm really bad at writing disclaimers^^**

**anyways, do enjoy!  
**

* * *

**PRINCE OF TENNIS: HIDDEN**

'Sidetrack'

**Into the mind of Shuue Minazuki**

It was the beginning of November when I felt more of a member than an outcast.

Though I wouldn't really blame them for how things really became, I practically forced myself into the team and yet here I am slacking in a corner.

Even though I like to play tennis, I wasn't really that good at it, I'm what you can call an average player; heck Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter may be even better than I am.

Haha…I think I'm exaggerating just a bit.

But since I wanted to be in this team so badly that I would dare pretend to be a boy, I would of course back myself up with a reasonable talent.

I played tennis as a hobby when I was a child, but I drifted away from that and started into track and field.

One would hope that an action like this would have a definite reason.

Especially if one would go to the extremes as I have.

But hey, all I know is I wanted to be in this team, no definite reason here.

I just want to.

And that's that.

But maybe in the future I would see the real reason why I have.

It's hazy and unsure, so I won't bother with unimportant things like that.

I have to concentrate on playing if I want to stay as a member,

Sooner or later, I know I would have to play an actual match as proof.

Kunimitsu-san would make sure of that;

There's no special treatment when it comes to training the team.

Not even I who looked more frail than any of them,

Of course, no one knew of my secret other than Echizen who saw me that day after the table tennis challenge.

He hasn't said anything as far as I am concerned, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Looking at Kunimitsu-san makes me look very pathetic in a way,

As I said before, I'm a pretty average player but not as good as him.

He looked firm and strict, standing on the sides as he watches Echizen and Momo with their practice match.

Intently watching them with eyes so serious, gazing through those glasses that I think I once wore.

Come to think of it, did I ever return Kunimitsu-san his glasses?

Funny how nice he was to me,

Nice enough that he had saved from becoming road kill, and he even lent me his own pair of glasses.

Though it didn't help quite much, I guess we have different kinds of prescription glasses.

Haha…how stupid of me, of course we have different prescriptions.

But I do kinda wish that I can see through Tezuka-san's eyes.

I want to know how he sees the world, his views on the insignificant things that other people deem, "Pointless".

I suppose even I would seem pointless to anyone.

After all I am just a mere team member of Seigaku,

I can't even call myself a real member.

A fake.

A damn fake, that's what I am.

I'm average.

I'm small and frail.

I can't mingle here properly.

No friends,

Maybe as a boy I don't,

I'm just not sure.

Other than that…

I don't think I can even try to see things the way Kunimitsu-san does.

Haha…what the hell?

Why the hell am I being emo in a corner?

It's not really like me to be like this.

I guess after years of isolation, a thing like this can happen to a person.

"Mah…Minazuki-kun, what are you doing here all alone here?"

Kikumaru-san, the most adorable member of the team,

I guess it would seem like him to check on a lonely person in a corner.

He's that type of person.

I guess everyone in the team isn't so bad; I guess just have to get to know them?

I suppose this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

All I have to do is do whatever it is to do.

Then I may actually call myself a true member.

Haha…it wouldn't be too bad.

…HOURS AFTER…

Ok, I take back what I said.

This is the most horrible day I ever experienced.

Tennis was fine and all,

Running around a couple of laps is damn normal,

But what heck is it about Inui-san and his so-called vegetable juice?

I don't think I ever tasted something like that before, and I don't think I would want to drink it again.

But thank god this day is over,

Now I know why Nii-san was always complaining how evil Inui-san can be.

But the day is not completely over until I can get myself change and home.

The only problem with me changing is that the locker room is so crowded with men and I can't even get myself in there.

I wouldn't want to damage my eyesight.

Haha…

But no seriously, I won't be able to go in there with all those men prowling around.

Hopefully they finish up soon so I can change myself.

But standing around on the court isn't really a good thing.

Someone might see me and question why I haven't changed.

I wouldn't really know what to say, now do I?

I wouldn't have a decent excuse.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home, Minazuki Shuu?"

I suppose I shouldn't jinx myself like that,

Now I have to come up with an excuse…Something that would convince…

…Kunimitsu-san?

Why does it have to be the captain?

Why can't it be Kikumaru-san or Echizen, or Momo…anyone would suffice, just not the ever so strict and watchful Kunimitsu-san.

He might suspect.

And that wouldn't be good.

"Gomenasai Buchou…I got distracted and forgot about the time."

I guess that was good enough…

I should get the keys from him, so he can go home and I'll lock up for him.

Heh…it was nice enough of him to hand me the keys.

I guess that was too easy.

Although I shouldn't be too bold as to say that Kunimitsu-san is a sucker for believing me.

Haha…no I shouldn't really.

Karma just might want to bite me on the ass.

And I wouldn't want that.

Well locker room is empty now…but damn, the bind on my chest is quite tight.

It hurts, but I can still continue with this charade.

But how long will I be able to do it?

How long until they find out?

…until they find…out?

A-re? Kunimitsu-san?

Why is Kunimitsu-san standing by the doorway?

Why does he have that surprised yet horrified look on his face?

Is there something that would...?

Wait a second.

I guess anybody would look surprise to see a girl in male clothing, or maybe because there's a naked girl standing in the men's locker room?

I can't be so sure.

"Minazuki-san?"

AH HELL!

I'm in trouble for sure.

"Yes, Buchou…Minazuki Shuu is actually Minazuki Shuue…"

Ah, why can't I say anything else?

Say something else dammit!

Open your mouth and say something to him.

God, I bet I look like an idiot to him.

He's not saying anything.

Tezuka-san please say something; don't look at me like that.

Please…don't look at me.

Its…its…

"I'm sorry!"

I'm sorry? Is that all I can say to him?

And why the hell did I run away like that?

What would I tell him the next time I see him?

I guess I wouldn't see him next time; it's already too much just by looking him in the eye, let alone to actually speak to him in this matter.

I ran and ran; don't care where the heck I'm going.

I just ran, until my legs finally gave up on me.

I don't know where exactly I ended up, there are houses.

A quiet neighborhood…this is what I need.

A quiet place to think.

"Damn! I shouldn't have freaked out like that…Now what am I supposed to say to him tomorrow?"

Talking out loud helps me… a lot I should say.

I hope I could fix this before things gets worse.

But I guess it's already worse than I think it is. I would definitely get kicked out of the team.

But damn…I wasn't even there for that long.

How can I be so…so freaking careless?

I should have been more careful, if I did, I don't think I would even be in this situation.

The sky is turning purplish pink, as the sun slowly made its way down to the horizon, disappearing to make way for the quiet night.

The autumn breeze slowly became chillier as the sky darkened.

I should really go home now; Nii-san would be very worried if don't get home before curfew.

The walk would do me good, I would be able to think straight and sort things out.

I guess I didn't run that far…maybe far from the school but apparently I was merely a few blocks from my house.

It's good that it's close by, anymore of this and I would pass out in the middle of the road. The thinking part was good and all, but I still can't think of anything else.

Maybe nii-san would help me.

He always does.

The house seemed empty, but there was a slight light coming from the upstairs window.

Good, he's home then.

"Tadaima!"

I called out from the empty hallway.

It echoed slightly; I heard the door upstairs opened then closed, footsteps soon followed.

Shuu sloppily walked down the stairs with his messy hair and sloppily thrown on white shirt.

He was wearing his favorite black and red boxers that were slightly covered by his shirt

"What took you so long coming home Shuue? Tennis practice should have ended while ago. And guess what, it was your turn to cook dinner."

He rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"You could have made your own dinner, nii-san."

I suppose I shouldn't really let him cook anything.

Last time he did, it was the most awful thing I've eaten.

Well, of course Inui juice is the most awful drink I have drank, his cooking is right next to this vegetable drink.

"You look awful Shuue…did something happened in practice today?"

He asked finally reading what exactly I am feeling.

He's always like this,

He would know how and when to consult me.

The best thing about him as a twin brother, and I can never hide anything from him.

And this is what I like about him.

"Nii-san…earlier, after practice…I-"

Doorbell.

God dang doorbell.

Who could it be!

"Shuue…go answer the door, we'll talk later and let me go change clothes."

Before I could say anything else, he disappeared.

I wonder who it is.

"Big brother doesn't get off work until later. So it can't be him."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!"

As I opened the door, my jaw dropped to see who it was standing in front of me.

Seriously, I just talked to him today…and I really don't feel like talking to him at the moment.

Now is not the time.

And it's too embarrassing after what had happened.

"Kunimitsu-san? W-What are you doing here?"

I know I said something, but it felt like nothing came out of my mouth.

Maybe I really didn't say anything,

After all Tezuka-san is just standing in front of me, staring right at me through his elongated glasses.

Please…I already went through that Tezuka-san.

Please say something.

"K-Kunimit...su...sa—"

"I wish to speak with you Minazuki-san."

His voice was firm almost sound he was being harsh.

I flinched as he did so…

He wants to talk, but couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

I suppose, I should let him in.

I mean, what can I do?

He's already here, prepared to extremely chew me out.

I guess I should put on my listening ears.

This is going to be a one hell of a night.


End file.
